


A Wolfsbane Crown

by RockyPond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Murder, Sort Of, criminal minds au, may change the title if I think of a better one, more characters and relationships to be added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: The Department of Unusual Crimes. A division of the FBI dedicated to crimes of a certain nature that could not be explained away by ordinary agents. In other words, the team involved in solving supernatural cases all across the country. The DUC had been Stiles Stilinski’s work for the past few years, after graduating the academy. Stiles and his team receive news of a serial killer, using supernatural victims to perform some sort of ritual and must go to Beacon Hills, the town of the latest victim. There, Stiles comes face to face with the pack for the first time in seven years, knowing that any of his old friends could be the next victim.Will his new team and his old pack be able to work together to defeat this serial killer? Or will it be too late, and the ritual come to fruition?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Kudos: 13





	A Wolfsbane Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just going to be meeting Stiles team and becoming acquainted with the case. Next chapter will feature the pack, I promise. Also yes, this is inspired by Criminal Minds, but it isn't actually a Criminal Minds fanfiction, like at all. It's just set in an FBI team, who may profile the killer a bit but aren't the BAU (Ignore a character's last name is Reid, I couldn't resist).

The Department of Unusual Crimes. A division of the FBI dedicated to crimes of a certain nature that could not be explained away by ordinary agents. In other words, the team involved in solving supernatural cases all across the country. The DUC had been Stiles Stilinski’s work for the past few years, after graduating the academy.  
It was a sunny day at the offices of the DUC. Stiles stared out across the bullpen, eying his teammates as they finished paperwork, without any case taking up their time. It was one of those rare moments of peace they all knew could be broken at any time, so they were soaking it up while they could.  
Seated across from him was Alexander Barrett, who had been a part of the FBI for close to 10 years but had only joined the DUC two years ago after being bitten by a werewolf. Alex had been strong before receiving the bite, but after receiving it, he had become a force to be reckoned with, as well as being a quick learner and a smart agent. The man was currently engaged in a game of rock, paper, scissors with another of their teammates, Daisy Hunter.  
Daisy had her combat boots propped up on the desk, lounging back in her chair in a way no one else would be able to get away with. The seer always seemed to get away with everything, probably because none of the higher ups dared to question her. She had been a part of the team for five years and was the second in command of the group.  
The first in command was the Unit Chief David Reid, an alpha werewolf who had started the unit over a decade ago. The team had had a fast turn over of members, partly in due to the danger it brought but also because Reid ensured only the most capable remained on the team. Stiles had always secretly thought that David was what Derek would probably be like in 15 years, grumpy but fiercely loyal and all around just a total badass.  
He watched as William Simmons made his way to the bullpen’s kitchen, grabbing a furnace from the fridge, which Stiles was sure would have blood in it if he checked. Simmons was their technical analyst, and a 297-year-old vampire. Stiles hadn’t even known vampires existed before joining the team, but William certainly didn’t act like how he expected a vampire to. He was kind, lively and incredibly with computers and all kinds of technology. It also made sense, having a vampire as their tech analyst. He didn’t need to sleep and had no opposition to staying in a dark room for days on end.  
The final member of the team was their youngest, Blaire Lightwood, who had only officially been a part of the team for a few months. Unofficially, she had been helping them for as long as Stiles had been a part of the unit. Her parents were both druid emissaries, who had taught her all about the supernatural world, as well as magic. She was a powerful witch, and was their liaison between the team, law enforcement and the supernatural community. She was currently tapping her pen against the file she was reading, to the beat of music she could hear through her earphones.  
Stiles still missed his friends from Beacon Hill, but he’d found a new pack with his team. They all looked out for each other, got along great and they saved lives and brought justice for victims across the country. He was truly helping people here.  
He was roused from his musing, when he heard Reid yell out down to the agents from his office. “We have a case!”  
Everyone began packing up their paperwork, which Stiles had thankfully finished 10 minutes ago. He could tell Alex and Daisy hadn’t been so lucky though, based on the panic on their faces as they quit their game. They all made their way to the debriefing room, Stiles falling in step beside Blaire. The young witch looked over at him and smiled, a bright thing that always made him feel better about whatever horrors they were about to face.  
They sat down in their seats, William passing them all files. Stiles opened it up and stared down at a photo of one of the crime scenes.  
It was an impossibly pale body, lying on the steps of what appeared to be a church. The dead man had a crown of purple flowers resting on his head. His arms were crossed against his chest, hands resting on his shoulders like the position of a mummy. Flipping the page, he could see there were at least two more crime scenes with very similar positionings.  
“There have been 16 murders, all laid out in the same positions, with the same flower crown, all in front of churches. Each victim has been completely drained of blood, with two holes in their necks, however we have ruled out vampires due to the perfect circle the holes are, they don’t look like the marks of vampire fangs.” David explained, as he put up photos of each crime scene on one of their white boards.  
“16? Why are we only being called in now?” Daisy questioned, shocked by the sheer multitude of murders. Stiles had to agree, 16 was an insane number, usually they were called in after only 2 or 3.  
“The police did not connect this as a work of a serial killer until the 6th victim, as the first 6 were all in different cities, and the different police departments hadn’t bothered to contact each other, assuming it was a one off. The first five cities only had one victim each, the next 5 cities each had two victims.”  
By this point, Blaire had projected a map of California, the state of all the killings, up on their other white board. She had begun reading through the list of locations and started making markings to identify each town.  
“Why are they calling us though? Why not a different task force? How do they know this is ‘unusual’?”  
William spoke up, “It was originally given to another FBI team but a contact of mine in one of the cities noticed something suspicious. The flower crown is made of wolfsbane, and mountain ash was discovered in the lungs of the victims. After that was discovered, I got it transferred to us.”  
Stiles stared back at the victims. “So, they all died of their blood being drained?”  
“No, this says the M.E ruled that the blood draining occurred post-mortem. Cause of death is likely the mountain ash, they asphyxiated on it. It appears the unsub pushed their faces into a pile of the stuff, forcing them to breathe it in harshly as they struggled. Their throats are torn up from the stuff, so it was a rough inhale.” Blaire said, still reading the files as she continued identifying locations.  
“Wolfsbane and mountain ash, the victims are probably werewolves or some other shapeshifter, but the unsub can’t be if they are handling this stuff. I’d also say the blood draining and neck holes were used to frame vampires, rather than by an actual vampire, if the holes weren’t formed by vampire teeth.” Stiles reasoned.  
“Someone’s trying to start a race war.” Alex said.  
“I don’t think so.”  
The team all turned to face Blaire who had spoken up. She was stepping away from the whiteboard, allowing the others to see the shape that had been formed from the locations of each victim.  
A pentagram.  
“This looks like some form of a ritual to me. The first five cities form the outer points of the pentagram, with one victim each, the next five cities each fall on the points the lines cross inside the star, with two victims. And the latest victim was found in the very centre of the pentagram, I’m sure we can expect at least two more victims to complete three. The unsub is working their way inwards.” The young witch stated.  
They all stared in shock for a moment, realising Blaire had to be right.  
“So, what exactly is the ritual?” Daisy asked, hoping Blaire would know from her extensive magical knowledge.  
“I’ll have to do more research. I can name multiple rituals involving a pentagram like this, and others that involve the blood of the victims, but I can’t think of any off the top of my head that involve a crossover like this.” She turned to face Reid. “I’ll find it though sir, I’ll just need to consult my books and also whoever the druid emissary for the latest town is, they may know more than me.”  
“How do you know the new town will have a druid emissary?” Stiles asked, confused at the surety in the young woman’s voice.  
“Because the latest town is a beacon for the supernatural, there is definitely at least one emissary there, no way there couldn’t be.”  
The words dawned on Stiles, as he suddenly noticed the location in the centre of the pentagram. He flipped to the latest victim, scared it would be someone he recognised but thankfully it wasn’t. But the next victim very well could be.  
He was aware of the team deciding to fly to the newest town, all grabbing their carry bags they kept in the office at all times for cases that aren’t in the city. He looked up at his team all standing in front of him.  
“I have to make a phone call.”  
It looked like Stiles was returning to Beacon Hills.


End file.
